


Lost Weekend

by sukiss



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiss/pseuds/sukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukushi tries to change her usual plans for the weekend, an unexpected encounter threatens to take over.... </p><p> </p><p>WARNINGS:  Lang, Non-con, BD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Kamio Yoko, blah, blah, etc

Tsukushi slammed the drawer barely restraining her violence. “Fucking A,” she cursed, haphazardly gathering her belongings. 

It had been a decent week, but that had all come apart today. The day had been pockmarked with catastrophes not only created by her staff, but also ones they came crying to her about. It was only through the sheer dint of her ruthlessness that she had been able to salvage some costs by the end of the day. As she turned off her lights, she grimaced at the deserted office before her. She had been a rigid bitch today and it was no surprise that everyone had run off to enjoy their weekend. 

“Idiots,” she scathingly muttered, referring to her subordinates. 

Oh, the rational side of her knew that she worked with good people, dependable and such. But today she was convinced that they were all fuck-ups. 

She was in a rare mood; her adrenaline was still surging and she felt an almost nihilistic aura deep inside her core. She sensed a storm of pent-up energy surge up inside her as she jammed her finger down on the elevator button and began restlessly tapping her foot against the floor. 

“I need to take care of this,” she thought impatiently.

 _Ding!_ The elevator doors quickly slid open to reveal the parking garage, it was as if they could sense her foul mood. 

Tsukushi quickly stalked over to her low-slung black sports car. Throwing her large, black leather Ferragamo purse into the passenger side, she fired the ignition. Tires squealing, she peeled out of her parking spot and gunned for the exit, rapidly reviewing her weekend plans in her head.

Tsukushi grimaced as she realized this weekend looked to be like most of her other weekends. _Damn it._

She reached for her purse as she swerved down the ramp, managing to scare a pair of innocent pigeons into flight. Groping blindly through the bag, she finally felt the slim case of her cell phone; as she took it out, she flicked it open with one finger, and was able to activate her voice command without taking her eyes from the exit turn that would lead her onto the familiar Tokyo street.

She executed a tight turn while simultaneously having her phone dial a saved number. Tsukushi pressed the phone to her ear and heard the other line ringing in response. When she heard the voicemail come on, she stifled another curse. She was doomed to spend her weekend in the sa-

She was startled by the musical sound emanating from her phone. Looking down, she saw she had an incoming call and she clicked over.

“Hello?”

“Tsukushi, I got to my phone too late. You called?” Junpei’s smooth drawl washed over her.

“Junpei, isn’t there a party tonight?” She didn’t waste time on bullshit and cut straight to the information she wanted.

“Babe, there’s a party ever night.” Ugh, she hated that word-- _babe._ Whatever. 

She dropped her voice into a lower tone. “Do you mind if I come?” 

There was a distinct pause. “Of course. Didn’t realize it was your scene though,” he said breezily. “Do you need me to come pick you up?”

_Fucker, I don’t need you to do anything for me._

“Of course not,” she replied just as easily. “I think I can manage to get there myself.”

She could hear his smirk, “It’s at Glow, in Roppongi, near the Hills. I can fax you the directions.” 

“Let me give you my number,” she purred. 

After taking it down, he ended with, “Tonight then? 

“Absolutely.” She flipped her phone shut and throttled the gas, feeling a surge of exhilaration as the engine roared.

_____________________

 

Tsukushi set her music so that it was screaming throughout her apartment; she casually moved her hips to the thunderous bass, as she applied mascara to her lashes. _I just need a change this weekend,_ she thought.

Usually her weekends were spent reading, relaxing from her busy weekdays, and meeting up with friends. Quiet, but she loved them that way just as she loved her life.  
She was 32, single and happy. She worked, played and lived how she wanted to. If she had a man at some point, great; if not, she had a wealth of friends and family who served her just as well. She was not one who went clubbing or to parties by herself nor was she the type to indulge in random sex. 

But today…today, she felt ravenous. 

She finished applying her mascara and replaced the wand into the bottle. Gazing into the mirror, she admired her handiwork. Large brown eyes were shadowed with pink and silver powder then outlined in black liner below elegantly arched brows. A pink blush accentuated her cheeks, drawing attention to her delicate bone structure. 

Not bad, she thought critically. She wore one of her most daring outfits, a very short, black, lacy dress. The plunging vee of the neckline was softened by scallops of lace, seductively tantalizing the viewer with glimpses of her creamy breasts. The bodice was tightened around her waist by a slim pink ribbon while the skirt flared over her curvy hips leaving multiple layers to feather down to her upper thighs. She was petite, but the dress highlighted her womanly proportions, drawing the eye to her hourglass shape. 

She smiled to herself, a disturbing smile that echoed the dangerous glint in her eye. Finishing off the goblet of merlot sitting next to her makeup bag, she picked up a tube of dark red lipstick. 

“You’re going to get fucked up tonight,” she promised her image, painting the cushiony curves of her lips crimson.

______________________

 

Relinquishing Junpei back to his jealous harem with a smirk, Tsukushi left the dance floor, blood, energy and alcohol rushing through her system. 

This had been exactly what she needed. Men had been flatteringly attentive to her, with Junpei leading the pack. 

Tsukushi suppressed a chuckle as she remembered the shock in his eyes when he had first seen her. All his friends--the men of course--clamored for an introduction and she soon found herself dragged to a nearby table where she was showered with drinks. Junpei had found her one-hour and about half a dozen drinks later and promptly towed her off to the dance floor.

The three doll-like clones the Junpei had brought with him that evening were glaring maliciously at Tsukushi as Junpei drew her flush against his body. Tsukushi felt her lower body pulse with the first stirrings of attraction as Junpei lavished her with his silky caresses, which only insinuated at what was to come after he ditched his harem. Tsukushi smirked at the alacrity that Junpei openly demonstrated once he picked up on her invitation.

Feeling the need to maintain her chemically induced fog, Tsukushi wandered over to the bar area. It was relatively empty, save for one man sitting about halfway down. Tsukushi stopped a few feet from him and ordered her drink. She haphazardly rummaged through her clutch looking for her money, and in her haste, a tube of lip gloss managed to escape from her bag and roll down the bar.

The man rolled it back. 

“Thanks,” Tsukushi said then looked at him again. “Have we met before?” she asked. He casually turned towards her as she elaborated. “You seem very familiar to me for some reason.” 

“No. I returned today from abroad.”

“Oh, ok.” Tsukushi replied taking a sip from her drink, forcing her eyes from the cute serving boy who had brought it to her. Amusement shown on her face as the boy had blushed a bit under her gaze. 

_What a cutie,_ she thought, feeling very much like an old lecher. 

She turned to find the man’s gaze upon her and she gave him a saucy wink. Feeling an expansive well being for the entire human race, she moved to the stool next to him, and invited him for a drink. She figured it would be a kind of a brief interlude before she got herself totally twisted. 

He looked at her and nodded his head silently. 

“What, are you the tall, silent type?” she teased. He nodded his head again.

Tsukushi giggled. As she was about to tease him a bit more, Tsukushi felt a soft touch sliding along her arm. Startled, she whirled her head to find Junpei staring down at her.

“We’re getting drinks at the table. You don’t have to be here,” he purred, his finger trailing down to her wrist then slowly gliding back up. 

Tsukushi shivered a bit at his touch. “I needed to get away from your idiots,” she retorted, “before they rubbed off on me.” 

Ducking his head, he began kissing the shell of her ear. “Well, come back soon,” he murmured into her ear. He straightened up and gave her a sardonic smile. “I definitely want to rub off on you,” he said, giving her a wink before prowling off. She watched him leave. 

“Do you know what you’re doing with him?” 

Tsukushi turned back to the man seated next to her. “No,” she said bluntly, deciding to be honest. “But I need to do something different tonight…even if I’ll regret it tomorrow,” she said, taking a long sip of her drink. 

“Something different?”

She gave him an uncertain smile in reply. Darkness swirled around them for a moment, before strobe lights flashed on throughout the club. She saw the outline of his jaw, as well as other fractions of his figure through the patches of light. 

“Something...slightly painful,” she whispered, giving him a plastic smile. He bent his head closer to hear her, but she didn’t even notice. Tsukushi slowly folded in on herself, losing her thoughts in a dark cavity that bubbled with treacherous emotions. She clenched her hands so tightly, that she felt her nails tearing into her flesh. Opening them up, she stared down at the dark red crescents indented into her palms. 

_To be suffocated and ripped from my own world._

“So Oribe is the answer?” he asked quietly. 

Surprised, she looked at him, “You know Junpei?” 

“Only by reputation.”

“Oh, well, maybe." _Junpei was too pretty--almost too clean to be the answer, but..._ She shrugged a slim shoulder. “Or I can check with the other _ladies_ in the bathroom and find another solution.” 

He chuckled and she blinked at him in response. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not an epitaph rather a term of affection. I’ve spent my entire life breaking balls, I have no problem viewing myself in the same manner.” She paused, and then grinned. “And it’s true. Bathroom gossip is always the best place to find a good escort service. So, if I wanted to get a young, cute guy rather than stick with Junpei, they would know where to go.”

“But why go to them for a pliable answer? Why get a boy?” 

She gazed at him with hooded eyes as she took a sip from the drink that he had purchased. ““Because men are hard to find…” _What man would truly understand what she needed?_ “Men nowadays are looking for idiot dolls to bang or are so politically correct that they themselves are almost women.” She snorted. _She had more testosterone than they did._

She wasn’t exactly positive, but she was pretty sure that she saw his expression change. He smirked. But when she blinked to see if it was real, his expression was the same as before--blank. 

She shook her head slightly. “OK, the alcohol is making me much more open than usual, maybe I should stop before I go comatose.”

“Well, drink a glass of water before you go,” he said gently. She smiled at him. He got her a glass as she found her lip-gloss to touch-up her lips after she drank her water. 

They both heard a jangling noise as something fell to the ground. “Oh, did you drop your cell phone?” he asked.

She peered down to look for it. “No,” she said, bringing her head back up, “I think it’s your keys.” 

“Oh thanks,” he said, taking his keys from her outstretched hand and pocketing them. 

She smiled at him again and took a gulp of the water. He took a swallow of his drink and asked if she had any other plans for the weekend. 

Her eyes glinted. “No, hopefully my plans for the weekend will come from tonight.”

She finished her water then thanked him, venturing off to find the restroom.

_______________________

 

Tsukushi woke up with a groan. She usually slept like the dead, but this time her sleep had been troubled with movement and images. She moved around, changing position, slowly regaining consciousness. She lifted her head and looked down to see herself lying in a nest of silk sheets, clad only in her bra and panties. Glancing around her, Tsukushi’s eyes widened at being found in a room she had never seen before. 

“Awake?” a voice drawled. She swiveled her head towards the voice and saw a man leaning against the doorframe. 

She was startled when she realized that she faintly recognized him; he was the guy she had been talking to at the bar, dressed only in black drawstring pants that hugged his hips and gave her an excellent view of his bare chest.

“What the hell is going on?” she spat as she scrambled to the side of the bed. In the light, she noticed that he was very handsome, quite tall and well built for a Japanese man. His hair was also quite unusual: shaved closely to his head around his lower skull while on top there was a profusion of styled curls.

He smirked at her. 

“Isn’t this what you asked for?” he stated as he sauntered over to the bed and towered above her, gently running a hand over her hair. She jerked her head from his grasp and started to get up off the bed. 

He smiled even wider as he reached out a long arm to roughly clench his fist around her hair so that he could jerk her back towards him. She gasped in pain, straining her hand back to claw at his fist gripping her hair. 

“You’re not leaving,” he murmured, pulling her back even further, forcing her to fully face him.

“How the hell did I even get here?” she screeched, scared out of her mind. How had this happened? The last she could remember was the club.

“Do you remember when I got you that glass of water?” He waited for her slight nod, and then continued, bringing his face even closer to hers. “Well, I dropped my keys to distract you. While you were picking them up, I opened some sleeping pills into your water.” He chuckled, his nose grazing her skin. Tsukushi squirmed as she felt his breath on her face. 

“You passed out in the bathroom and I ‘rescued’ you.” The tip of his tongue came out to play along her cheekbone and Tsukushi shivered, partly in revulsion, and to her shame, partly in excitement. 

Tsukushi was still bewildered, as this man, with his strong jaw and hard features, was flat out gorgeous; there should be no reason for him to resort to drugging her. 

“But why?” she asked him, trying to contain her shocked confusion. For pity’s sake, he could be a serial killer!

He leered at her. “Because you were about to give this smoking body to Oribe. Because you were as tempting as sin.” He moved his mouth until it was right over hers. Tsukushi was staring right into his black eyes so closely she could see herself reflected in his cool, dark stare. 

He quickly poked his tongue in between her lips and before she even thought to respond, he drew it back. “Because I was bored,” he drawled, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. 

_This asshole is messing with me!_ Red-hot fury began pouring into her; the blood was roaring in her ears.

She growled; clenching her right fingers into a fist, she jabbed into his solar plexus and was shaken to see that he didn’t even flinch.

She started kicking wildly. “You fucking worm! What the hell do you think I am? I’ll freaking kill you,” she shouted, satisfaction coursing through her as her foot connected with his thigh. He gave a grunt and tightened his grasp on her hair, pulling her scalp up with it.

Tsukushi shrieked, one hand digging its nails into his fist, the other pummeling his arm. “I don’t care if you fucking rip my hair out! I’m going tear your fucking dick off!” Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she tried to kick him again. But he evaded her legs, his long arm still grasping tightly onto her by the head. She cursed her stature, frustrated by the inability of her shorter legs to connect with any part of his body. 

“Fucking dick! Fight me you stupid asshole!” she cried, enraged beyond belief.

One grip still on her hair, he bent over and retrieved something from the floor, dragging part of her body with him. Tsukushi’s eyes widened as she saw a silk scarf. She began bucking her entire body now, her heart screaming in her chest as her mouth did the same.

He placed the scarf between his teeth, and used his free hand to tear one of her hands away from his fist that was still clenched tightly to her hair. Tsukushi let out a stream of obscenities at him as she tried to wrench her arm back from his iron grip but was unsuccessful in her attempts. She continued to buck, trying to escape his grasp, but he was relentless, and she was inevitably moved up to the head of the bed. He released his hold on her hair, and with a speed that she thought was impossible, violently pulled her towards him by her arm. Tsukushi fell forward, the breath knocked out of her as he grabbed her other wrist.

 _Oh shit,_ she thought wildly, _this fucking bastard is going to rape me!_

With sparse movements, he was able to tie both her wrists through one of the open panels of the cherry wood headboard. After she was securely restrained, he grasped her chin in one hand; she could feel him running a callused thumb over the delicate skin of her jaw and she quivered in response.

“You can scream as much as you want.” He grinned at her, “There’s no one here for miles. Just you and me.”

Her heart almost exploded out of her chest. _Is this really happening,_ she thought in shock. A flood of excitement washed over her, liquid heat pooling between her thighs. 

_Fuck it. I’m not going to go down without a fight though._

She laughed at him, a tinkling, sharp sound. “So, this is how you have to get women in your bed. Kidnap them and then tie them down? You fucking, sick freak.” She jerked her chin out of his grasp and began struggling on the mattress. The bed creaked loudly under her wild bucking. 

He chuckled, “Still fighting to the end?” He moved back and Tsukushi cursed herself at the twinge of disappointment she felt when he retreated.

He moved to the foot of the bed and grasped both her ankles, and tugged them down, trapping her kicking legs. He crawled above her, covering her with his body. Tsukushi’s eyes bulged as she felt his throbbing shaft through his clothing against her lower belly.

She had never been more aroused: her panties were drenched, her thighs coated with liquid. But Tsukushi never did anything by halves. Narrowing her eyes at him, she bent her knee under him and lunged for his groin.

But the angle was off and instead she hit his thigh. “Fuck!” he hollered, his body crashing down completely into hers, smothering her into the bed.

“You fucking bitch,” he shouted, his fingers digging into her upper arms, stretched out above her.

Tsukushi stared into his enraged eyes, drowning in the rising madness she saw there. She gave a wild scream and using the scarf tying her hands together as a harness, she used all her strength to heave herself up a bit underneath the weight of his much heavier body. Again, she raised her knee and swung with all her might.

 _Crack!_ She had hit his hip, and sent him howling with pain. Tears sprang into her own eyes at the reverberating throbbing in her knee from hitting bone with such force.

With a shout, he ground her into the bed, his hands gripping her neck with force. “Fucking crazy woman,” he shouted into her face. Tsukushi cringed and dug herself deeper into the pillows in an effort to separate from his vicious grip.

“No! I want you to fucking look at me, you crazy bitch!” He tightened his grasp around her neck, his thumbs closing over her throat.

Tsukushi’s eyes popped open and her mouth dropped down as she tried to suck in air. Suddenly she found herself being kissed, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Shock-like tingles swept throughout her body as his lips raped her mouth, over and over.

She gasped hungrily for breath as the pressure on her throat eased and he continued to rain brutal kisses into her mouth.

“God, you taste so good,” he moaned into her, his tongue attempting to taste every inch of her burning wetness. 

“Mmmff!” Her sounds were muffled against his mouth, but she really wasn’t sure if they had been words anyway. Spike waves of attraction and lust were rising throughout her body, clouding her thinking as he kissed her and kissed her.

His hands left her neck and smoothed over her heated skin to her lace covered breasts. He cupped her breasts in his large hands, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

“Ohh,” Tsukushi gasped into his mouth as an electric shock jolted straight from her nipple to her pussy. She pulled down on her restraint, causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

His mouth left hers and his head lowered into the curve of her neck, as his hands flicked across her erect nipples, the friction of the movement causing her body to squirm in pleasure.

“I just came back to Japan, at loose ends, found myself in that stupid club, and there you were,” he muttered against her neck, all the while kissing and biting down on the soft skin along her collarbone.

She licked her lips, finding them swollen to twice their normal size from his bruising kisses. “So you felt entitled to taking me,” she panted, intent on fighting him to the end even as her body curled traitorously close to his.

“You were fucking going to give yourself away!” he roared, jerking his head so that he could look directly into her stunned eyes. His hands roughly wrenched the material of her bra down allowing her breasts to spill from their confinement. His eyes went down to her chest, groaning as they saw her creamy mounds with their erect pink nipples.

“Christ,” he whispered to himself; Tsukushi felt more wetness seep between her legs from the reverent lust and wanting laced through his voice.

“And you were going to go with that bastard Oribe?” he asked shakily, his eyes going back to hers.

Blood pounding in her ears, Tsukushi saw the fevered heat deep in his eyes and jerked against her restraints. _Tell him no or he will devour you!_

“Yes,” she heard herself say. “I was going to screw his brains out.”

With a furious snarl, he gripped her bra in both hands and tore it through, right in the middle. He fell onto her breasts like a beast, engulfing an aching, pointy nipple into his mouth. Tsukushi screamed with pleasure as he took her overheated skin into his mouth, his tongue and teeth scraping over the sensitized bud as his fingers tugged on her other nipple.

Tsukushi rubbed her thighs together, trying to assuage the excruciating ache within her. She had never before felt this need, this _demand_ for sex. 

As his mouth switched to taste the other nipple, his long fingers skimmed down her body to the scrap of lace held delicately at her hips. His fingers followed a progressive path downward until he reached her core where he proceeded to run a finger along the spilt of her pussy.

“Ohh,” Tsukushi huffed tiny breaths of air. He raised his head to watch her biting her lips to keep from moaning in pleasure. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you, Tsukushi?” he bit out, faintly accusatorily.

“How do you know my name?” she asked, shocked. 

“I checked your wallet, Makino Tsukushi,” he said, lowering his head to rub his face between her breasts, now covered in a sheen of sweat. With no warning, he tore off her panties, flinging the ripped material over the side of the bed. Tsukushi gasped and quickly crossed her legs, making a last-ditch effort to prevent him.

“Oh no, too late for that honey,” he purred, rearing back to take off his own pants. Tossing them in the direction of her ruined knickers, he hovered above her a moment, allowing his eyes to sweep over her debauched form. Tsukushi breathed heavily, having glanced over him as well, her eyes drawn to his cock standing proudly erect.

“No! Stop, don’t do this,” she whimpered, even as his strong hands forcibly untwisted her legs, holding them apart. He covered her body, his lower body fitting perfectly into the cradle of hers. They both froze as his prick brushed against her lower lips.

Her pussy jolted at the contact and tension roiled in her belly making it so she was almost ready to jump out of her skin. 

“Oh my God,” he groaned, fisting his cock in his hand and gliding it slowly along, up and down. She felt him run his erection along her naked cunt lips and shivered at the white-hot heat. Tsukushi could feel him becoming drenched in her arousal, coating the head and top length of his prick as it slid back and forth. 

“Oh, oh,” she whispered, tightening her fingers until her knuckles shone white. 

“Tsukasa,” he groaned into her ear. “My name is Tsukasa.” 

Tsukushi tried one last attempt to stop him, before her whole world was consumed by the unbearable, violent need rocketing within her. 

“No, Tsukasa,” she implored, her tongue peeping out to wet her lips. “Don’t, please!”

His eyes darkened and he bent down for a kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Tsukushi kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his as he fixed his cock along the center of her.

Gibbering with bliss, Tsukushi could only gasp as she felt the tip of his cock finally split her lower lips. He slowly drove into her and Tsukushi felt tears leak from her eyes as his girth stretched her passage, rubbing unimaginable pleasure along her sensitized walls. 

“Fuck me,” he thundered, “You are so tight!”

Tsukasa pushed fully into her, bottoming out; with a growl, he kissed her again, his tongue raping her mouth as his cock was raping her pussy. She panted into him as she felt him completely filling her, stretching her fully. 

With a grunt, he pulled himself out and Tsukushi had to clench her eyelids shut against the waves of tingling ecstasy pouring through her. As he pushed back in, she felt him hit a patch of skin at the base of her and her eyes almost rolled back into her head. 

“Oh, do that again,” she whimpered. He paused, surprised by her agitated pleading. Then, smirking into her face, he picked up the pace, pulling out and pushing in, each time hitting that same spot. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Tsukushi had never felt that sensation before, as if all her pleasure was locked into that tiny area and he was the only one who could reach it. 

Tsukushi gripped the scarf in her fists. She almost felt disconnected from her body as the tension mounted and mounted and he became rougher and wilder, ramming into her with such force the bed shook. As he was suckling on one blood engorged nipple, Tsukasa hit the spot again and she was lost. Screaming wildly, she closed her eyes against the pounding waves of pleasure that drowned her. A thousand pin pricks of sensation swept through her as she saw stars flash amongst the blackness beneath her clamped eyelids.

He kept pounding into her and she clung to him, her legs wrapped around him as he rode her, unable to even meet his furious rhythm as his sweat-soaked body drilled into hers. The bed groaned under his rough fucking, the springs squeaking to his pace, the headboard pounding against the wall. She looked down to see his head buried in her breast, his mouth leaving dark red marks on her satiny skin as he kissed her as his. 

“Tsukasa,” she whimpered, twisting her hands as if to free them, and then sink them in his hair. Tsukasa refused to relent in his punishing fucking, as their juices drooled off his rod as it rammed back and forth within her, going deeper into her belly.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she breathed, tightening her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the bed just as she felt a familiar, seductive tingling swirling through her.

With a smothered sob, she thrashed her head back onto the pillow as another orgasm swept through her body, shaking her from head to toe. Tsukasa wrapped one strong hand around the back of her head and raised it to his lips, to kiss the remaining air out of her chest. 

Tsukushi felt lightheaded as he drank the air from her lungs. Black spots danced in her vision, then out of nowhere he twisted both her nipples between his forefingers and she exploded again from the delicious mix of pain and pleasure, not even having recovered from her second orgasm.

“Oh, Tsukasa…” she moaned, “Ohh!” Tsukasa had driven her through three orgasms and he hadn’t even come yet!

With a crash, the bed gave way under the insistent beating as both feet at the bottom of the bed cracked and splintered. Tsukushi squeaked as the bed suddenly fell at the base, and her lower body tilted downwards. Not even pausing, Tsukasa continued in his furious pace, but the angling of their drenched bodies brought the top of his prick into closer contact with her clit. She wrenched down on the scarf as she felt the gathering tightness in her belly rising as his cock thrummed her clit like a guitar string.

Tsukushi was gasping, her breasts bouncing with Tsukasa’s thrusts and her own need for breath. She bit down on her lower lip and managed to squeeze her muscles around the girth of his rampaging prick. 

He bellowed and stabbed her full with his cock, falling on her completely. Deep inside her, she could feel him expand and then explode, the warm wetness of his release spurting hotly within her belly, shooting her off again into orgasmic bliss. Out of her mind with ecstasy, Tsukushi sobbed his name against his sweat-soaked shoulder.

“Tsukasa,” she puffed into his ear. She felt his hot breaths against her skin, his face buried against her neck, with one hand clutching her hip tightly, the other around her waist, as if trying to absorb her through his skin. 

He was crushing her into the bed, his much larger body lying full length on top of her smaller one. She lay there dreamily content, as he rested with his head buried in the slick warmth of her skin. 

Tsukushi gasped as she suddenly felt his hand gently pulling her hair back. He languidly lifted his head up to look down into her face. 

“You…” he paused to kiss her possessively, “are fucking _hot._ ”

Tsukasa reached up with one hand and released the scarf, and sprawled back down on his side as she sat up and rubbed at her wrists. They hurt, but more so from her violent wrenchings during orgasm than anything else. 

She looked down at him slumped next to her, while she massaged her wrists. A part of her could not believe that she had just had the most amazing sex of her life with this man and that all she could think of _was_ the sex, and not of her kidnapped status. As the mind numbing pleasure dwindled into afterglow, Tsukushi felt a shower of misgivings rain down.

“Great set of priorities, Tsukushi,” she chastised herself under her breath.

“What?” She turned back to find him gazing at her. 

“Nothing,” she said a bit sulkily. _I’m such a slut, I can’t believe I caved into this guy!_

“You even pout sexily,” he said, rising up to lean on one hand. He caressed the curve of her shoulder and began placing tiny kisses along her back. Tsukushi held a breath as she sensed the flutterings begin again in her belly. _Damn, I’m insatiable, now! Freaking bastard has turned me into a whore!_

“I’m going to fuck you all weekend long,” he murmured, as if he had read her mind. He dipped his head to kiss her along her collarbone. “I’ll let you go on Sunday, but you’re mine until then.”

Tsukushi sidled away from him, desperate to stop the burgeoning hunger sweeping through her body. 

“Where are my clothes?” she asked, sliding out of the bed onto shaky legs. 

He lay back on the bed lazily, surveying her with amusement. 

“Oh, I threw them out,” he said, smiling as he saw her dismay, “you don’t get any clothes this weekend.” Tsukasa reached out a finger to graze her wrist and she flinched away. He shrugged lightly, “They would only get in the way.”

“So I’m going to go naked,” she screeched, hugging her arms to her chest, furious at his blatant enjoyment of her alarm.

“You’re lucky I untied you,” he said and dropped his head down on the pillow and stretched. Tsukushi turned her head away, not wanting him to recognize the appreciation he would see in her slack jawed face. _The stupid prick turned her on, with his huge body, strong muscles, great di-_

 _Fuck! I’m even thinking crazy!_ Tsukushi ran away from her own thoughts, dashing into the door to the side. As she suspected, it was a magnificently appointed bathroom, complete with sunken tub and a separate shower. On the far side of the marble tub she saw a window and carefully made her way to it. Opening the frosted glass, all she saw before her were green fields and trees--a completely rural area with not another sign of humanity in sight.

She sighed and shut the window, heading to use the facilities. She hadn’t thought he would be lying, but it was still shocking to realize the ease with which Tsukasa had kidnapped her.

As she stood before the sink washing her hands, she glanced up into the wall-length mirror before her. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen and dark red; her neck and breasts were covered from the marks made by his lips. _Just look at you,_ she thought derisively, _you look utterly well fucked._

The door abruptly swung open and she looked up, startled. Tsukasa sauntered in, as naked as her, and lounged on the sink beside her. She turned the faucet off and warily backed away. 

“I can’t even go to the bathroom alone?” she asked defensively, attempting to evade the gorgeous, insane man in front of her. 

“You can do anything you want,” he promised, “but know that I’ll be right behind you.”

Tsukushi shivered, the fine hair on the nape of her neck jolting at the dark possessiveness in his gravelly voice.

“Can I ask you questions? And you’ll answer truthfully?” There were a few things she _had_ to know.

“Sure,” he said, advancing towards her.

She backed away from him. “What if I’m not on birth control?” She actually was, but there was no way that he could know that fact. Why hadn’t he used protection?

“I don’t care if you are,” he drawled insolently, drawing up closer to her.

Tsukushi gasped, “What?” _She really was his toy!_

But beneath the shock of his careless response, she also felt the resurgence of arousal. The entirety of his dominance was final and she had no choice but to submit. His dark power was making her light-headed with desire, the emotions rolling through her belly making her almost queasy.

“Wait, are you even single?” she asked desperately, trying to find any chink in his armor. 

“Won’t make any difference to know now.” Tsukasa grinned as she banged into the wall trying to evade him.

_Damn it! It was better not to ask him any more questions, the answers only made the situation worse!_

She swallowed, as he loomed right above, her traitorous body tingling with anticipation. “You can’t be ready so soon,” she said agitatedly, flattening herself flush against the wall.

“Actually, I thought you might want to have a bath,” he said gently. Before she could respond, he seized her around the waist and carried her to the marble tub. He deposited her onto the tub’s edge, and reached down to turn on the water. Tsukushi started wriggling, trying to escape him, but he merely grasped her tightly against his body.

Once the tub was filled about halfway, he circled her waist with both hands and pushed her in. As he lowered himself in, Tsukushi tried to scramble up, but he tethered her by wrist and tugged her down. She went sprawling into his lap. 

“Hey!” 

With a sharp twist of his hips, he reversed their positions, water splashing with their movement. She was pressed up against the cold marble side, his hands on the tub’s edge, trapping her beneath him. He moved closer to her, his body brushing against hers in the water.

“And only imagine,” he whispered against the corner of her lips. She lay beneath him, panting, as her pussy slavered eagerly. He kissed her harshly, driving his tongue into her mouth as if he owned it, “we have two whole days together.”

_______________________


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukushi jerked as her door suddenly flung open. 

“Makino-san, we have the new figures that Tokio Enterprises sent us,” called her personal assistant, sprinting to her desk, papers in hand. 

“Alright, let’s take a look,” Tsukushi said pleasantly, hiding her trembling hands beneath her desk. 

After having gone over the figures in detail, Tsukushi called a meeting with her funds group. The meeting went quickly and smoothly, a much different picture from the chaos of last Friday. 

Having delegated the project to her satisfaction, she dismissed her team for the night. She was only steps behind them, as she only felt it necessary to linger long enough to arrange some stray items. 

Closing the door to her condo, she tossed her bag and keys onto her coffee table and sprawled out on her sofa with a deep sigh. Suddenly, the images she had been keeping at bay all day came flooding into her mind, a movie of surreal images and sensations. 

The rest of the weekend had been as decadent as the first night. He had kept her naked the entire weekend, not allowing even the smallest article of clothing. In any other circumstance her utter nudity would have bothered her but with him it was an aphrodisiac, illustrating his complete subjugation of her.

He hadn’t been able to keep her out of sight, touching her constantly which led to them having sex on any available surface.

Tsukushi closed her eyes as she remembered him forcing her to wash him in the tub, as if he were a conquering warlord. Then it had been his turn to wash her and he had, delicately fondling her to fever pitch, before dragging her out of the tub and throwing her onto his bed. 

He had fucked her on her hands and knees, the _slap_ of his hips against her soft bottom reverberating throughout the room. He had bitten her on the shoulder as he came hotly within her, dropping his body on top of hers as she lay sprawled out, winded from the intensity of the shudders racking her body.

He led her to the kitchen for food and had taken to caressing her as they ate, then laid her out on the table to devour her again. After having swept their meal to the floor, he buried his cock so deep within her she couldn’t breathe.

In the outdoor spa where she had ridden him, gasping with pleasure as he fed on her breasts. 

When he had woken her from a much-needed nap, by sliding his tongue deep into her pussy.

In the shower where he had taken her against the wall, one of her legs wrapped around his back, the other foot bouncing off the floor in time to his violent thrusts. 

His touch, the taste and smell of him, choked her senses; she was being slowly suffocated by the forest pine and the pitch-blackness of his hair. The remembrance of her own voice wailing with ecstasy as he manipulated her mouth--her breasts, the intoxicating touch of his fingers against her clit; the mere thought of him was driving her insane. The teasing point of his tongue as he tasted her body, her pussy, against the delicate softness of her nipples, turned dusky with the voracious lust he had for her. The sheer drugging heaviness of him inside of her, pushing, plunging to the depths of her womb. His groans as he lost himself in the tightness of her, drowning her pussy as he came, his seed scalding hot within her.

With a small moan, Tsukushi turned over on the couch, the leather cool against the hot flush of her cheek as the memories flooded her mind unrelentingly. 

They had wantonly destroyed the bedroom: the bed had collapsed on all four legs while the headboard had dug large gashes into wall. Two lamps had been broken in the ensuing escapades and a nightstand drawer barely hung on its hinges.

They had ended back in the bedroom Sunday afternoon, the sun in its westward descent highlighting the damage they had wrought. He had taken her on her back, her legs thrown over his shoulders as his movements shook the broken bed precariously.

He had bent her almost in on herself as he rocked gently within her, a strange tenderness etched onto his face, inches from her own. She watched him and found him watching her, sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to prolong his need inside the burning, squeezing, _wetness_ of her. A droplet of moisture fell from his forehead to the outer edge of her lip. Absently, the tip of her pink tongue peeped out, licking it off. 

His eyes dilated and with a groan so deep, she felt it’s vibrations from within his chest, he fused his mouth with hers, as he ground his hips against hers, filled to the brim in her and exploded.

A tide of minute shudders wracked her body as Tsukushi felt the most heart wrenching orgasm of her life. A thousand sparkles swept through her, needle pricks of sensation gliding over every nerve ending in her body, from the roots of her hair down to her toes. Tsukushi almost wept into his mouth as her orgasm went on and on, an unremitting tide of electric shocks of bliss such as she never felt before. 

She dug her hands into his neck, her fingers hard against his scalp, clasping him to her as she kissed him desperately. For the first time since she had woken to find herself naked in his bed, she allowed feelings other than lust into her kiss; the cavity within her, the boiling cauldron of teeming emotions bubbled over, washing her in a bath of repletion. 

Tsukushi released him from her grasp, eyes closed, panting heavily from the surging chaos within her. 

Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face up, gazing down at her. She opened her eyes and he kissed her gently, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. She looked up to find him staring down at her, a question in his eyes. 

Refusing to acknowledge it, Tsukushi turned her face into the pillow, her hair tumbling gently to shield her face.

He sighed, whether in consternation or triumph she could not tell, and slumped down next to her, leaving her body, but holding it tightly to his. He fell asleep almost instantly, snoring lightly. She watched him closely; it was the first time she had seen him motionless.

She moved her fingers gently over the short hairs on the back of his head and then to ruffle his curls, the crisp hair twining around her fingers lovingly.

Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple and then quietly untangled herself from him. She slid off the bed and picked up his discarded pajama pants. Tsukushi crept from the room and silently made her way to the bathroom down the hall, closer to the kitchen.

She quickly cleaned herself up, wanting to take a shower but deciding against it for fear it would wake him. She donned the pants then stuck her head out the bathroom door. 

Heart beating wildly in her chest, Tsukushi strained to hear any sounds, listening for any movements indicating that he had woken. Silence reigned and Tsukushi gave a relieved sigh. She stepped out and opened what appeared to be a closet door right next to the bathroom. 

It was a closet, mostly filled with towels and sheets, but on the floor forgotten, laid a white shirt. She quickly grabbed it and put it on, vaguely noting the crest of Eitoku Gakuen on the breast. It hung halfway down her thighs and anyone would notice instantly she was bra-less, but escape was foremost on her mind.

Tsukushi crept down the hallway to the door, her hands shaking from the force of her nervous tension. As she passed the living room, she noticed something glinting out of the corner of her eye. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned back to investigate. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed upon realizing what she had found. It was her clutch, the black sequined material glittering up at her in the light from the setting sun. Picking it up, she also saw a pair of sandals sitting on the floor under the end table her clutch had sat on.

She swallowed thickly. He had gotten everything ready to let her go. She shook her head. _Think about it later! Get out now!_

Tsukushi thrust her feet into the sandals and hugging her clutch to her chest, ran silently to the door.

Sunshine shone on the deserted driveway, a mere patch of dirt; she was completely surrounded by rural countryside, his car not in sight. 

_Damn,_ she thought, _I’ll have to walk._ Tsukushi shut the door as quietly as she could and made her way away from the cottage.

She found a dirt road twenty yards from the house and decided to go to the left. Half a mile up, she found a paved road and breathed an intense sigh of relief. She picked her way to the main road and had not even gone five steps when she heard a car coming up behind her. Heart in her throat, she turned around as the motor approached. 

“Oh.” Air whooshed from her lungs as she recognized the familiar white and red of a taxi.

The taxi came up alongside her and stopped. She blinked in surprise but quickly opened the door and got in.

“Ginza-chome, Tokyo,” she said, shutting the door behind her. The driver merely nodded his head and took off, not even glancing at her. 

She looked behind her, but the house was hidden, only trees and shrubs visible from where she was. Tsukushi turned back to the driver and cleared her throat. 

“Did you have another fare down this way?”

“No,” he replied. “I was paid and told to drive along this street and pick up a woman.” He lapsed back into silence, clearly not the most talkative of drivers.

Tsukushi sank into a corner of the backseat, lost in thought, unaware of the green fields passing by.

________________

Not paying any heed to the wrinkles left on her business suit, Tsukushi folded her arms and pillowed her head on them. She had been forced to wear head to toe covering, to mask the bruises and marks all over her body but she still felt this--this bone deep satiation. All day her movements had been languorous, her voice soft as she reveled in a complete absence of tension. 

Lost in introspection, she realized just how hungry she had been to lose control, to have it forcibly torn from her. On some basic level, she had developed a need to become submissive…and he had known that.

Her cell phone rang shrilly, scaring her half out of her wits. She picked it up and looked at the outer screen.

_Oribe Junpei._

She gave a sigh but opened her phone nonetheless. _Might as well get this over with._

“Tsukushi,” greeted Junpei’s smooth voice. “Where did you go on Friday?”

“To learn animal husbandry in the country,” she said under her breath.

“What?”

“Oh, I got tired. Just couldn’t take anymore wild partying.”

“I don’t know, you came in looking ready to have a crazy time.” Junpei paused, then asked, “Do you want to come out this weekend?”

Tsukushi took a deep breath. “Probably not.”

“Shame,” he said lightly.

She rolled her eyes and quickly ended the call. Jun had all the depth of a balloon and she could not help but be glad her weekend had turned out differently. Even if she didn’t know whom she had spent it with.

Tsukushi tossed the phone onto her coffee table and stood up. Damn it, they were only memories but they had left her knickers soaking wet. 

_________________________

 

As each day passed, as the images faded more and more into the shadows, she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing: a titillating fantasy born of too much alcohol and pent-up frustration. Disappointment assailed her at this thought, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. 

_Foolish,_ she berated herself. So what if he had been conjured by her mind. She couldn’t help but think that her thoughts were pointless: whether he was real or not she would never see him again.

All too quickly it turned into Friday again and Tsukushi made plans for a quiet weekend. _As if in compensation for last weekend,_ she thought with a snort.

As the afternoon drew close, she found herself faced with an unexpected appointment.

“Do you know who it is?” Tsukushi asked her PA, irritated. She had planned on leaving early and taking a long, hot bath, preferably with a drink in her hand.

“No, he said he had met you before and that it was important that he speak with you today.”

“Fine,” Tsukushi replied, resigned to staying late. “Just show him in and then you can go. Have a good weekend.”

“Thank you, Makino-san, you too,” Ayano clicked off.

Tsukushi wrote down the last few figures in, as her door opened. She looked up, a polite smile forming on her face, then froze in shock.

“You!” she breathed, her face ashen. She was unable to rise from behind her desk, turned to stone by his reappearance in her life. 

“I was thinking we could go to dinner,” he offered carefully, coming to stand directly in front of her desk. 

“What?!” Her breathing was erratic as she studied him, wide brown eyes taking in his massive, broad-shouldered body encased in an expensive pin-stripped business suit. 

“What is this?” She asked puzzled, reading the paper he had thrust into her hand. 

“A bio and references. These guys have known me almost my whole life.”

“ _Doumyouji_ Tsukasa? No wonder I thought you looked familiar! You’re the head of Doumyouji Corporation!”

He nodded his head and she continued reading, with Tsukasa hovering over her shoulder.

“Be careful with those two,” he said, pointing to the two names at the bottom of his list.

“Nishikado Soujiro and Mimisaka Akira,” she mused. I’ve heard of them. They’re real big playboys. 

“More like dogs,” he snorted. 

“Isn’t that what you are?”

He scowled, “No.” 

Tsukushi raised an ironic brow at him. 

“No,” he blustered. “I’ve never, _ever_ done that before. But you were fucking gorgeous. And kinky. There was no way I was going to let that idiot Junpei have you. That was the best weekend of my life,” he swore fervently. 

_Me too,_ thought Tsukushi.

She looked at the part where Tsukasa had underlined his marital status. Four times.

She peered up at him. He was fidgeting, nervous over her answer. 

“Dinner,” she agreed. Tsukasa grinned at her in delight, looking like a little boy. 

Thrusting her chair back, she stood up from behind her desk and stretched, arms high above her head, breasts thrown out. His eyes followed her movement lingeringly.

Tsukushi gave him a knowing smile.

“Or do you want take-out?”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Kat who, even with an injured wrist and a tetchy computer, proofed this twice for my psychotic self. **pets Kat**
> 
> I always Tsukasa was kinky...
> 
> Cross-posted from AFF.net


End file.
